Lucy gets a Dragon
by sashasister
Summary: Lucy hasn't spoken to anyone in the guild for months, she is called a 'weak replacement' for Lisanna. However she doesn't run away, she decides to prove them wrong and there is only one way to do that. Get new powers. By the way I know this is my second 'Evil' Lisanna but I don't hate her she is just a good plot device, I used Juvia again cos their friendship is under-rated
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_It has been 2 months since Lisanna came back. I'm glad for everyone it's good that their friend, in some cases sister or crush, is back but no one has spoken a word to me. They are all too busy with her, I could understand Natsu and the old guild members ignoring me but Wendy? Gajeel? They didn't even know her, they knew me first. I try to get involved, I really do, I sit with the group but I'm always ignored, not involved in the conversation. I keep trying but it's getting harder and harder. I wonder if I should even bother going in today._

My thoughts were interrupted as I noticed the guild just in sight, guess I have to go in now. I spot the usual crowd, well the girls, at the bar as I get I begin to hear parts of their discussions.

"Oh, she could never had a chance with _him_" Can laughed, most of the girls joined in "Lucy was Just a weaker replacement for Lisanna" Erza replied joining in the laughter.

"But we have Lis back we don't need her anymore" Mira quipped

_What? I was a replacement? I need to get out of her_ I can feel the tears forming in my eyes, I sprint towards the door allowing the tears to fall, running and running not caring where I go, I spot the park, the big tree _I could curl up in the roots no one would notice where I was_ I walk towards the tree

"Lucy?" a voice calls to me

"J-Juvia" coming face to face with the blue haired mage

"Juvia noticed you running away, crying. Juvia wonders if you are okay" she queries. _I don't really want to tell her, I mean we have never been really close, but I suppose she is the only one who noticed, the only one to care, maybe I should talk to someone_

"They called me a replacement for Lisanna, a weak replacement" I say crying harder.

"What?" Juvia says "You're not weak"

"I know I'm not. How can they call me weak? I defeated Bixlow and he dares call me weak. I defeated a member of Oracion Seis and gained her most powerful keys, I beat one of the guys on Tenrou Island and by defeat I mean he joined me, he was one of the powerful ones and now he helps me. I helped Natsu defeat the weird doll guy as well. I didn't just defeat Angel and Capricorn but I gained their power no one else holds the power of two of our powerful enemies. How can they call me weak?" I say trying to sound angry, I suspect I'm failing as I haven't stopped crying

"Juvia don't understand either, anyone who can do unison raid with Juvia can't be weak" She soothes "Instead of crying and talking here, we'll go back to yours to talk, watch movies and eat junk"

"Thanks Juvia" I managed as I stop crying _At least someone still cares about how I feel, what would I do without her?_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I wake up, have a bath and start on breakfast before Juvia has even stirred from her slumber

"Smells good" Juvia says as she walks into the room half awake

"You can use the bathroom to clean up while I finish making breakfast and then we'll head to the guild" I reply. By the time we've both eaten and started towards the guild it's 9 o'clock.

"So what are you up to today?" I ask

"Juvia is taking a mission, you?" Juvia says turning to face me

"I'm gonna see if Team Natsu want to take a mission, I kinda need the rent money" I reply before we start chatting and giggling again.

_I can't see Natsu anywhere, he is usually here by now. Gray and Erza aren't here either. What's that about?_

"Ah. Mira, do you know where Natsu, Happy, Erza and Gray are?" I ask placing my hand on her elbow so she can't just walk off

"They just headed out on a mission with Lis" she says shaking my hand off. _What they left with her instead of me? I thought I was on their team. Clearly not, they didn't even bother to ask if I wanted to go, or if I minded they were kicking me out. I know we haven't been talking much lately but to just leave me. I thought we were friends._

"Lucy-San?" Juvia asks me standing behind me. _Please say she hasn't been there the entire time. _"Are you all right?" _Yep she heard_

"Do I seem alright my team abandoned me for someone else? Who am I supposed to go with now? I'm never going to be able to get rent money now" _Why am I ranting at Juvia she doesn't deserve this. She's nice to me_

"Lucy-San can come with me, it would be nice to have the company" Juvia offers

"Thanks Juvia, you are the best" I squeal hugging her

"That's what friends are for. Bye Mira we are off now" Juvia calls as we exit the building

~One week later~

"I had so much fun with you, and _nothing_ was destroyed. Thank you for taking me Juvia. Do you want to do another mission with me?" I ask _Why would I ask that now I'm pressuring her to spend more time with me because no one else will talk to me _"You don't have to if you don't want to, obviously. I mean you might not want to spend so much time with me, or you might not want to share the reward"

"Lucy-San! Juvia would love to do some more missions with you. We've had two days rest since our last one so we can head out tomorrow" calls as she heads to the exit

"Oh, Juvia come by mine tonight. Girls night" I call to her

"Juvia will bring the movies, Lucy-San can get the food" She calls back as she leaves. I throw down the money I owe and head to buy food

**No one's POV**

Erza, Levy, Mira, Wendy, Cana and even Evergreen turn to look at the door from their seats at the bar (well not Mira she was already looking that way cos she's behind the bar)

"Girl's night?" Mira asked

"Without us?" Levy added

"I didn't know those two were close" Evergreen says

"They aren't" Erza answers

"Well it looks like they are now" Cana says

~Three Months Later~

Juvia heads to the guild only to find Natsu and Lisanna kissing in the middle of the room, right in front of Lucy, who isn't looking too impressed. Juvia heads over to her blonde friend picking a discard glass up as she goes.

Suddenly she stumbles tipping whatever contents the glass held over the unsuspecting couple.

"Oh, I'm sooo sorry, I terrible clumsy today" she says raising her hand to her mouth in mock surprise as they glare at her. She scuttles off to join Lucy

"Lucy!" she says hugging her friend "Juvia knows we said we would go on that mission together but Master asked Juvia to go on an important solo mission, but if you want Juvia to say Juvia can't do it and go with you. We have already accepted it…"

"It's okay Juvia. I'll go on the mission alone, it doesn't look too hard and I've improved a lot since going on missions with you" she replies

"Are you sure? Juvia means what are you even supposed to be doing?" Juvia asks curious (Lucy had picked the mission) Lucy hands her a piece of paper with:

**_Check out the Haunted Montain_**

**_Eerie glowing and_**

**_Creepy noises_**

**_140,000 Jewels_**

Written on it

"Your right that doesn't look too hard" Juvia concludes

"Told you and I know you did it on purpose" Lucy answers with a stern look on her face

"What? Me?" Juvia questions with a mock innocence plastered on her face

"You should have seen the look on their face as you walked away" Lucy says stifling a laugh

"You should have seen their faces when the water, I think it was water, landed on them" Juvia speaks, trying to keep a laugh in herself

After trying to hold in their laugher (Just barely) they dissolve into a fit of giggles the minute they look at each other

~An Hour later~

"Okay I have to head off now it's a 3 day trip and if I don't leave soon I'll miss my train" Lucy says as she runs out the doors towards the train station. She arrives minutes before the train departs and manages to find an empty compartment "My home for the next three days" she says grimly


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

~Three days Later~

**Lucy's POV**

_It's good to finally be off that train and stretch my legs; it's nothing more than a moving cage. Now where is the town hall_? I ask myself looking at my surroundings

~20 minutes later~

_The minute I got to the town hall I'm stuffed into a carriage. Apparently I don't get to rest before I head out to vanquish this ghost, their words not mine. Suddenly the carriage stopped and I ushered out, the last bit we would have to walk. That's what I'm doing now, I was hoping for at least a meal before I had to work, train food is terrible_

"We are here" the Mayor says _With a hint of fear in his voice and eyes _"Now all you need to do is get rid of the ghost and we will pay you" he says as he gestures to the others to follow him in scurrying away down the mountain

I head into the cave in front of me. After about 20ft it starts to get narrower, eventually it is hard for me to move. After 30 minutes of squishing myself through the narrow tunnel I enter a large cavern. _That's odd I can feel magic here, not the usual magic associated with 'Ghosts' it's way too powerful in fact I don't think I felt anything this powerful before. _I search for the source of this great magic _What is that glistening in the centre of the room? Is that an egg?_ I move closer to the object. _It is an egg, a big egg. It kind of reminds me of Happy's egg except this one is black with yellow and white speckles. Maybe it's one of the lost exceed eggs. Wait didn't Elfman say the egg needed to be cared for to hatch?_

**No one's POV**

"It through here, can't you sense it's magic" a squeaky voice echoes through the cave

"We need to find or else…" a lower voice responds

"I don't even want to think about what happens if we don't get it" a gruff voice cuts in

Suddenly three mages appear through one of the many passages to the cave. The first to emerge is a girl just a bit shorter than Lucy, with shoulder length violet hair. She was wearing hip hugging leather trousers, with a cropped leather jacket to match, and a top to match her hair. The next through was the same height as the girl he had a bit of muscle (not a lot) he was wearing black jeans and a black top, his mousy brown hair was messily framing his face. He stood to the right of the girl allowing the third voice to enter. The owner of the third voice dwarfs the other two members, he is built like Laxus. He wears a green t-shirt that doesn't hide his many scars and leather trousers, he has short black hair. He stands to the left of the girl, marking her out as the leader.

"Find the egg, it has to be close" the violet girl orders

"Boss…" the brown haired boy said whilst pointing at, to them, the mysterious girl

"What!?" the boss yelled following the man's pointing hand

"She's in the way get rid of her, we need the egg" She replies. The two guys get ready to attack Lucy.

"Sagittarius" Lucy calls "incapacitate them please"

"Yes my Lady" Sagittarius said shooting the two males in the shoulder of their dominate arm and the woman in stomach

"You might want to take her to help before it gets any worse" Lucy says motioning to the collapsed girl as the two males grasped their shoulders with dumbfounded expressions on their faces. Suddenly they jumped to the girl carrying through the passageway

"We'll be back, with our entire guild" the girl managed mutter as she was dragged out of the cavern.

"I guess I won't be able to leave for a while" Lucy said as she sat down next to the egg.

~3 days Later, somewhere deep in the mountain~

"I think we should help her she won't hurt the egg" a low voice rumbles

"No, we need to be certain" an angry voice, equally low and loud, answers

"If we wait any longer the girl and the will be lost, we should act now, she is exhausted" a kinder, softer more feminine voice counters

"Fine but if it goes wrong don't blame me" the angry voice huffs

"Young lady" the first voice calls through the small crack in the wall

~Back in the egg's cavern~

**Lucy's POV **

"…Lady" a quiet voice calls out

_What? Mmmm… I must have fallen asleep. I wonder how long it will be until the next attack will be, I should probably prepare_

"Young Lady" the voice calls again. _What was that? I think I've been awake for too long; I've started to hear voices_ "Young Lady, the one who protects the egg. We want to speak to you. Come further into the mountain"

"Oh, the creepy voice wants me to go further into the mountain cos I'm gonna do that" I mutter to myself

"Follow the third passage" it continues. _Oh great it wants me to go to it? But the next attack can't be far away and I haven't slept much. I can't keep battling for ever_ "Bring the egg you will be able to rest"

_Fine I'm too tired to face the enemy again. I'll go I don't even care if it eats me._ I head towards the third passage. _Hehe ditzy me I forgot the egg._ After digging up the egg I head down the third passage. _Urgh how much further does Mr Loud man plan to make me walk lugging around a (Very heavy) egg. I don't know how far I've been walking or how deep I am in the mountain. I don't even know how to get out_

**No one's POV**

"Almost there" the voice bellows louder than ever. As Lucy enters the next room she comes face-to-face with


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Rather face-to-snout three massive dragons

**Lucy's POV**

_Holy sh… Smile, don't show fear. Act like it's normal._

"Welcome" a voice spoke. _That's the voice which called me here. I think the voice came from the red dragon, his scales are beautiful they sort of glow red in the darkness, it looks as though he is smiling at me. _"Wow. She hasn't run away, fainted, peed herself or even flinched. I am impressed" a gruffer voice spoke. _I think that came from the darkest dragon, he doesn't have the glow the first dragon had, however his black scales reflect the light in the cavern, he is around the same size as the red dragon although his expression was more of a snarl than a smile._

"Even I'm shocked, I've never met a human who hasn't even flinched at one dragon let alone someone who doesn't flinch at three" a melodic voice muses. _I assume this voice comes from the last dragon. She, the voice sounds girly, is a very pale blue, almost white. Are those clouds surrounding her? That's odd. Her expression is defiantly kinder than the black dragon's but less happy than the red ones. It's more caring than anything else._

_Wait red, black and sky blue. That sounds familiar. It couldn't be, could it?_

**No one's POV**

"You wouldn't happen to be Igneel would you?" Lucy directs at the red dragon, who is too shocked by the question to move or react "And you two are Metalicana and Gradine. Aren't you?" she gesturing to the black dragon and blue dragon respectively. All three dragons stare at the girl who was not only unafraid but also appears to know them

"We seem to be at a disadvantage, you know us but we don't know you" the red dragon says as he snaps out of his shock.

"Oh your right. I'm so sorry. Hello, my name is Lucy Heartfilia. I know your children" Lucy giggles

"You know Wendy, Natsu and Gajeel?" Gradine asks

"Yeah we are in the same guild, Fairy Tail" Lucy explains

"At least they found somewhere" mutters Metalicana, a soft smile is evident on his face for a millisecond before his scowl reappears

"Now for why we called you here" Igneel continues "It's about the egg you were protecting. It's a dragon egg"

"What? I thought it was an exceed egg" Lucy gasps

"I don't know what an exceed is, but it's defiantly a dragon egg. A dragon egg which is about to hatch, we noticed you were protecting it from those who wish to destroy it, for which we are immensely grateful for. We would have helped but we cannot leave this cavern, all we could do was try and scare people of with our voices and what little magic we have left" Igneel explained

"You guys are the Ghost?" Lucy stammered

"Ghost? We could be this ghost you speak off" Gradine says "We want you to raise it once it hatches"

"We can't raise it we are trapped in a cave" Metalicana growls

"We will help you by teaching her to control her powers as she gains then. We will help you learn the power too, if you accept" Igneel added

"Raise it? Help with my power?" Lucy asked

"Yes if you take her and look after her as she grows we will help her control her power and train you with slayer techniques. We would but if we leave here we will be a danger to our children, you see we contracted a disease which cause us to attack our family" Igneel points out with sadness in his voice

"That's why you left? I will stay here until the egg hatches and raise her but how will you help train her" Lucy questioned

"You need to come back every month so we can help her and yes that is why we left" Gradine answers

"What do I do when she gets too big for me to look after" Lucy looks concerned

"She won't" Igneel answers "Due to how powerful she is she has a smaller size than most dragons, it's a bit like scorpions the smaller the size the more powerful the venom. She should never grow too big. She will hatch within the next few days"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

~4 days later at the guild~

Lucy was heading back to the guild with a bundle just a little bigger than Happy. The bundle is black with specks of white, yellow, red and green making it appears as though it shines, like the night sky. Just a hint of pearl white with a purple, green hue can be seen as it rolls over, the underbelly of the baby creature. The young Dragon peers at her mother, eyes like black holes dark even against the night sky of her face. Lucy opens the doors hesitantly expecting a flood of people and questions about her new friend (well child) to Lucy's surprise no one even glanced after they realised it was her, Mira didn't even ask why she wanted a bottle of warm milk. Even when feeding the baby no one even asked, after the tiny creature finally had enough (three whole later) and had curled up and fallen asleep in the blonde's arms, she decided to head home

"Lucy! Is that you?" Juvia called out causing the young blonde to spin shushing the blunette she was now facing "You're back" the water mage continued oblivious to the hint, instead hugging her friend "I was so worried. Where were you? The mission shouldn't have taken so long you should have been back days ago. What happened"

"Well something came up" she replied gesturing to the sleeping dragon

"What is that?" Juvia gasps "It can't be a… is that a dragon?"

"Yes it is" Lucy answers "So here's what happened" she starts the story heading back to her house

~20 Minutes later~

"I am so glad the dragons agreed to keep the noise down so I could get paid cos I can't raise this little monster without money" Lucy finishes giggling

"I'm sorry I missed it" Juvia breathed "So this is Celeste?" she asked petting the curled up dragon who warbled happily at the attention

"Yeah I'm her… well mother I think. Get this I took her to the guild earlier and no one even looked at her" Lucy said letting out a sigh

"Not even the dragon slayers? They want to find dragons more than anyone and they don't notice one under their noses" Juvia giggles causing Lucy to smile

"It's cos all they care about is their precious Lissy, even more than their parents apparently" Lucy mocks, quickly joining Juvia's giggling

"But how are you going to visit every month I mean won't anyone get sucpicious?" Juvia asks as her giggling peters out

"Oh, I'm going to take missions as close to the mountain as I can and stop by on my way back, they only want me 4 days a month so the rest of the time I'll take missions normally" Lucy informs Juvia

"But surely they are going to notice her eventually, I mean she's going to grow" Juvia ponders

"Yeah but apparently she won't grow too big about 4ft by 9ft" (Imagine toothless from how to train your dragon) Lucy remembers what Igneel had said

"That's pretty small" Juvia replies "I mean for a dragon" she continues when she sees the look of disbelief on her friends face

~2 Months Later~

Lucy walks into the guild only to be shoved aside by Juvia, who was crying, Lucy looked to find those responsible for her friend's sadness. Her eyes falling on a shocked looking Gray

"All I did was say I didn't want any weird gifts from her, why was she overreacting?" Gray tells those around him

**SSSSLLLLAAAAPPP!**

"What the hell Lucy?" Gray demands clutching his reddening cheek

"You idiot, of course she was upset you didn't even open it" Lucy hissed in an attempt to avoid waking the sleeping dragon hidden in her jumper, it is too cold, and she was too young, for the hatchling to wander around. The hiss combined with the glare she was sporting was enough to knock Gray to the floor, cowering away from Lucy "When you do open it you will regret insulting it she put a lot of effort into that gift, now I'm going to clear up your mess" Lucy screeched as she left the guild in search of her crying friend

~3 months Later~

"Okay so the S-Class trials are coming up" Master called attracting the guild's attention "Here are the participants: Natsu, Gray, Levy, Gajeel, Wendy, Elfman, Lisanna and Lucy" his voice booms from the second floor "We will be leaving for the island in 2 hours. Oh and no partners this year" he adds smiling

"What!?" the entire guild cries

"Juvia is so happy for you" Juvia yells over the crowd hugging the blonde


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

~Two hours and a half later~

Almost everyone is on the boat (Gajeel, Levy, Mira, Erza, Wendy, Gray, Juvia, Gildarts, Markov, Laxus and Lucy. Charle, Happy and Pantherlily were allowed to come) the late ones were certainly taking their time, they were already 15 minutes late when they stroll up to the boat like they had done nothing wrong a very bored Happy follows

~3 hours later, 300ft away from the Island~

The S-Class mages leave the boat heading for the Island, leaving Master Markov and the participants

"The first task will be the same as last years. First there gets to pick their route, there is one quiet and one against each other the rest are against current S-Class mages" he informs "On your marks… get set… GO!" before anyone can move a muscle Lucy jumps of the boat calling for Pegasus (A white flying horse who can fly fast, Lucy acquired the silver key on one of her many missions over the year) who appears from the sky catching her before she hits the water within a second she is out of sight.

"Was that Bunny-girl?" Gajeel asks after a long silence

"Nah, it couldn't have been" Levy replies. Suddenly they all remember this is a competition and they leap into the water

~sometime later at the path selection~

Lucy (1st) – A

Lisanna (2nd) – C

Natsu (3rd) – B

Gajeel (4th) – F

Gray (5th) – E

Elfman (6th) – H

Levy (7th) – G

Wendy (8th) – D

~Pathway A~

"Ah Lucy, unfortunate for you, you can't defeat me" Erza smiles smugly

"Oh can't I? Open the gate of the Twins: Gemini" at their mistress' call the two spirits appear dancing around happily

"You don't honestly think you can beat me with those, they can't hurt me" Erza laughs summoning two of her swords

"Of course they won't hurt you" Lucy says matter of factly "Gemi, Mini you guys ready. You know the plan" Suddenly the twins are surrounded by a cloud of magic. As the magic begins to fade Erza notices the royal blue hair

"I won't hesitate against him" She announces

"Just wait" Lucy says holding up her hand as the last of the magic disappears Erza collapses and the gate is opened "thanks guys you can go back" Lucy calls as she advances

~At the other End~

"Lucy? How did _you_ get through? I got the quiet route" a voice rang out

"Oh Lisanna, I won my battle obviously" Lucy answers angrily

"What happened to Erza she is completely out of it" Markov's voice cuts in before a fight starts. Lucy just laughs nervously thanking the fact that Gemini could now mimic someone over great distances, she had got Gemini to store Gray, Jellal and Fried forms so she could complete her plan who ever she went against, she knew full well that Juvia, Erza and Mira would faint upon seeing their crushes lacking in the clothing area. Over the next hour more battles are fought and master announces the outcome

"Gajeel lost to Gildarts"

"Levy beat Mira"

"Wendy beat Laxus"

"Elfman lost to Juvia

"Finally Natsu beat Gray"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

When Natsu and the others were finally back to camp the master moved on to announce the next task

"Those who won will move on to the second task of three" Master called attracting everyone's attention "For this task a random S-Class Mage will be appointed to each candidate and they must work _together _to move a massive boulder out of the way, the two slowest will fail, okay whose first?" Lisanna put her hand up "Okay pick your helpers name out of the hat" She picked Mira which meant she finished very quickly, with Mira blasting the boulder into smaller chunks that Lisanna would move away using gorilla take over

"15 minutes 27 seconds" Gildarts calls

The competition continues

"Levy and Juvia" Mira says "17 minutes 12 seconds"

"Natsu and Gildarts" "14 minutes 56 seconds"

"Wendy and Laxus" "15 minutes 32 seconds"

"Finally Lucy, who will you be working with?" after some rummaging Lucy hands a slip of paper to the master "Juvia"

"Umm… Master maybe I should pick again I mean…" Lucy starts

"No. Just cos she's the slowest so far doesn't mean you should get to switch" Markov cuts in

Lucy moves so she is positioned in front of the boulder with Juvia to her right

"Open the gate of the Water Bearer: Aquarius. And the Gate of the twins: Gemini" Lucy calls as her three spirits take form to her left "Gemini take my form please" With a sudden 'pop' there is two identical Lucys "Everyone here's the plan …" she mumbles so none of the audience can hear

All four girls clasp their hands together and begin building up their power until the girls all cry out as though they are one voice "Power of Water: Unison Raid" a burst of water shoots forward striking the boulder, causing dust to surround everyone after a minute or two the dust begins to settle

"Where has the boulder gone?" one of the group ask

"Did they say Unison Raid?" another asks

"STOP THE CLOCK!" Markov yells


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Everyone stares unsure of what to say until Lisanna speaks, well whines

"That's not fair Lucy and Juvia have been teammates for months of course they could do it easily" "If you remember she tried to switch and I wouldn't let her and anyway you and Mora have been a team for years and even before that you were still close, you are sisters after all" Markov glares at Lisanna effectively shutting her up. He walks up to Lucy "Child is that the first time you have done that?"

"Yes… I mean no, I mean Juvia and I have done a Unison Raid before, at the tower of paradise, but never with all four of us" Lucy answers honestly

"The tower of paradise? But that was the first time you met again after she kidnapped you, it takes years to learn" Merlin gasps

"Plus Juvia was being controlled by the weird hair guy" Juvia adds, Markov's eyes widen as he takes in what he just heard

"Master her time… it's 5 minutes. 5 minutes 19 seconds"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"For task 3 the S-Class mages and myself have hidden 21 treasure chests around the island, one will bring you success the other 20 will bring a monster you must defeat to advance to find the next. This task is for Lucy Natsu and Lisanna" Markov announces "Ready… Go" (Everyone suddenly disappears back to camp) Natsu and Lisanna leap up and run of in opposite directions. Lucy just sits there legs crossed and eyes closed, for 10 minutes she sits there unmoving. _POOF!_ Crux suddenly appears

"Ah, mistress I have found the most likely option for the good chest I can send a map to you" Crux said

"Why thank you, Grandpa Crux, I'll head over straight away" Lucy says standing up and heading to the east (Natsu went North and Lisanna went south) as Lucy navigated the forest she didn't notice the silent footsteps trailing behind her

~15 Minutes Later~

Lucy finally reached the cave Crux thought held the winning box, as soon as she entered the cave she saw a treasure chest, it was royal purple with silver borders, it was beautiful but Lucy noticed there was a scanner where one would expect to see the lock

"Oh, I have to scan my guild mark to prove I'm a member of Fairy Tail" she giggles at the thought of Natsu trying to scan his mark

She started towards the chest suddenly stopping due to immense pain in her right shoulder, she spins to face her attacker 


End file.
